Fate, Friendship and Fantasy
by VampireMaddy
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles, focusing on different pairings and themes. Table of contents contained inside, although can gurantee already many one-shots will be KanamexYuuki. Also contains the thank-you fics for my readers of my other story! XD
1. Contents

**Fate**

**_by VampireMaddy_**

**_-_**

This will be the place where I shall be uploading my piles of one-shots, drabbles and lengthy ones, including all kinds of pairings. I will probably not be consistent in updating, as I shall update whenever ideas strike me. Those evil plot bunnies that refuse to leave shall be explored here!

This is the place I shall also put my thank you fics, for people who reviewed chapters of my story, Prince and the Pauper. I am doing them in order of requests received, and shall PM you when I have finished your drabble!  
If you have reviewed my other story before, but missed the note in the epilogue, and wish to request a drabble, please do so in a review here. They will usually be around 250-500, depending on the pairing you ask for and my particular mood. I'm only accepting ones from people who've reviewed at least two chapters, until further notice :) *doesn't want to die from work overload*

_Request like this:_

**_Pairing:  
_**_**Theme:  
****Additional information:**_

**_-_**

Anyway, enough dillydallying (don't you just love that word?) and on with the table of contents.

-

**Various stories**

**#01: Provocation** – Akatsuki x Yuuki _(thank you for Alyzzahp) _

**#02: Fate **– Yuuki x Kaname _(Old one-shot)_

**#03: Fishing** - Shiki x Rima _(thank you for VampireKnightLover)_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Please read, review and enjoy ^_^


	2. 01: Provocation

__

Chapter one

**Provocation**

* * *

**Characters: **Yuuki, Akatsuki (Kuran) and Kaname.  
**Warnings: **Sexual imagery and mother/son incest. Spoilers for Prince and the Pauper.  
**-  
****Background: **Akatsuki is the teenage son of Yuuki and Kaname from my fanfiction 'Prince and the Pauper'. Yuuki has just stumbled across her son drinking the blood of one of the female servants  
-

* * *

A thank you fic dedicated to my wonderful friend, **Alyzzahp  
**_Hope you like it, Aly-chan! It's a lot longer than I intended ^^_

* * *

-

Yuuki stood there, shocked and dumbfounded, until she regained her senses and ran. She pattered through the corridors and wave of questions thundered through her mind as tears splattered down her red cheeks. The same vision of the vampire maid lying pinned beneath Akatsuki, crying out in pleasure as his fangs drained her blood dry, ran through Yuuki's train of thoughts. Akatsuki had stood there, the blood dribbling down his chin; eyes the colour of lust._ Just how many times had he been there with that girl? How many times had he fed hungrily on the blood of others? _

_And most importantly… how many women had he loved?_

Akatsuki came striding after her, a purposeful look upon his face as he tried to stop her from escaping. Yuuki attempted increasing her pace, but this seemed to have little effect as Akatsuki's long legs easily caught up with her. Akatsuki grabbed her around the waist, and held her against the wall in his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, mother." he said ruefully, burying his face into her chest as he tried to seek physical atonement from her warm flesh. Yuuki automatically closed her arms on him, instinctively soothing him from his grief, her shock overshadowed by her maternal nature.

"It is f-fine, my darling. I was just a l-little surprised." Yuuki replied, stroking his hair. She had always known Akatsuki was a womaniser, but it did not remove her anxiety. The way that woman whimpered and groaned underneath his lean body troubled her a little. She was not used to seeing her son acting so predatorily and dominant; he was always so gentle and tender with her. Kaname also treated her with that same soft nature; as if she was a china doll that might shatter at any moment.

Like father like son.

"You were not meant to see that." complained Akatsuki, pulling himself away to look at her, staring intently at her innocent eyes. "My one and only love…" Akatsuki whispered huskily into Yuuki's ear, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, in an embrace that could not be described as platonic.

"Truly?" Yuuki replied contentedly, sighing as she relaxed in his hold.

"Yes. Do you love me too, my beautiful life?" Akatsuki questioned, his face softening as he watched her casting him a radiant smile.

"Of course I do. You are my son." Yuuki said simply, kissing the palm of his hand as she did so often.

"Am I _just_ your son, mother?" Akatsuki asked silkily, stroking the curve of her neck with one white finger, enjoying the sudden surprise and confusion that danced in her eyes.

"I… I…" Yuuki stammered, unable to reply as she felt Akatsuki's lips brushed against hers, before travelling down the delicious contours of her creamy skin, ripe for the plucking.

"Do you want me to stop? _Mother..._" he asked wickedly, enjoying the lustful look that crept into her usually naive eyes. She opened her lips to answer, but no words came out. Yuuki found herself tangling her fingers in his dark locks as she pulled him closer. She should really stop this; it was so forbidden, so scandalous, so... _sinful_; her own son, he was about to… oh!

Yuuki's mouth flew open and a seductive moan escaped her lips as she felt his fangs pierced deep into her flesh, sucking hungrily. It was so satisfying and erotic, feeling her blood seeping from her and tangling with Akatsuki's hot tongue, as it searched for more satisfaction from the alluring treat that reeked of licentious pleasure. She could feel the curve of his mischievous smile against her skin as he listened to her craving moans. Yuuki snaked her arms around his back, digging her fingernails into his flesh, her pleasured cries trembling higher and higher as she sought fulfilment from his thrilling and skilled tongue. The feeling electrocuted through her and she felt her mind loosing all control.

This was devilish bliss.

A bang sounded and the door to the corridor was wrenched open, as Kaname Kuran strode into the room, eyes livid with fury. Yuuki almost fainted as she saw the murderous glint in his eyes which she had never witnessed before.

"K-Kaname…?" she stammered, suddenly extremely conscious of her sons position against hers. Kaname stood waiting, as Akatsuki's fangs retracted and he slipped off his mother's tiny frame. The tantalising caress of his mouth still lingered against her skin.

"You better have an explanation for this." Kaname seethed, his voice so low and dark it was almost a hiss. Yuuki trembled slightly, instinctively drawing back into her sons inviting arms.

Akatsuki's eyes were radiant with sadistic pleasure as he saw the jealousy burning in Kaname's own. He tucked one loose strand of hair behind Yuuki's ear, and looked up at his father, a smirk hovering on his blood soaked lips.

"You see, father, she may love you, but she does not belong to you." Akatsuki said tauntingly.

Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"Explain." he spat. The usual reserved façade he adopted was dropped as he sensed a threat; he was allowing the primal beast within him to show itself at the sign of opposition. Akatsuki recognised the threat, and revelled in it. He would not allow Kaname to win this one. Yuuki was his now. When he spoke, the words were provocative yet filled with an unvoiced challenge.

"My dear… _mother_ also desires my love. So you see, father, she is mine _too._"

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that! Akatsuki differs from my other story, in that he does actually hold incestuous intentions towards his mother, which she reciprocates. Don't worry about darling Kaname; in the near future they shall simply start having delightful mother/son/father threesomes. *is pervert*

Please review :)


	3. 02: Fate

_Chapter Two  
_**Fate**

* * *

**Characters: **Kaname, Yuuki  
**Warnings: **Angst

**Background:** Some years after Kaname and Yuuki are safely wed. Yuuki has suffered a fatal attack after delivering her son in childbirth, and is close to death. Old one-shot, previously uploaded.

* * *

-

'Onii-sama, we will be happy… won't we?' Yuuki asked Kaname desperately, clinging her arms around his neck, her eyes brimming with tears as she clung to the hope; the faint hope that always glimmered in her whenever she was near him. Kaname nodded bitterly, trying to pretend, trying to keep the false happiness in himself, trying to convince Yuuki that it was all going to be okay, but he couldn't.

Yuuki Kuran was going to die, to die in his arms, and Kaname knew it.

'We will be very happy Yuuki. I will make sure of it.' Kaname said firmly, trying to prevent the grief from swamping his every core as the lifeline before him began to break. Fate was cruel, and she took no kindness in her revenge. It seemed so cruel; the joyous occasion of their son's birth had brought such misery. Kaname had been so fearful for his darling wife; pureblood births were so dangerous, and it seemed fate had no sympathy for all that Kaname and Yuuki had suffered, and seemed determined to wrench Yuuki from Kaname's arms.

'It is revenge for our love, is it not?' Yuuki asked softly, her eyes beginning to flutter shut now again and she attempting to cling into consciousness. 'Revenge… for our mere existence.'

'Our love is not wrong.' Kaname whispered harshly. 'It shall never be wrong.'

'And it shall never fail.' Yuuki continued weakly. 'I shall love you for the rest of my existence, Kaname, even if it is not the long years we predicted when we wed.'

'Is there heaven, do you think?' Yuuki asked hopefully.

'I do not know - but we shall meet again.' Kaname said decidedly. 'No God can seperate me from you.'

'I would not wish to be parted from you. There is no heaven for me if you are not in it.' she whispered simply.

Kaname uttered a faint moan as he tried to control his feelings, so heartbroken by her gentle way of dealing with the suffering. Yuuki saw his grief, and felt guilt that she could do nothing to ease the pain which he must be suffering. She bit her lip to fight back the tears that threatened to surge forth as she begged one last request of him.

'Take care of our child.' Yuuki said, pleadingly. 'Love him; honour him, as your own, and make sure he lives happily. I _beg_ of you.'

'But every time I look at that child… all I can see is you.' Kaname said faintly. 'I have never loved another than you, my sweet life, and I do not know how to love him.'

'Then try, onii-sama. For my sake.'

'It was my entire fault!' Kaname cried. 'If only I had not allowed you to become infected by the realms of blood our kind live in. If only I had kept you innocent, and unaware, this might never have come. You were so… happy, and I wrenched you from that life and forced you to awaken to the tragic life that vampires lead. It was for my own sake I took you back, because I need you more than I ever needed anything else. Don't you see, I could have _saved_ you.'

Yuuki took Kaname's gentle face in her quivering hands, a slightly angry expression upon her weak face.

'Kaname, _never_, apologise to me again for bringing me back into this life; it was my destiny. I was born to become your wife, for you to become my reason for existence. Without you, I am _nothing_.'

'Then let us leave this life together.' Kaname whispered, clutching her tiny waist desperately. 'Please, don't leave me to suffer this alone…'

'But our child…' Yuuki said weakly, her heart racing as it struggled to pump the blood through her veins. 'You… cannot do that, to our child…'

'I am no human.' Kaname said softly. 'I am a cruel monster. I do not feel one vestige of sympathy for my son, if I am to be left alone by you. I am a selfish being; selfish for your love and your love only. I would instantly murder our newborn son if it meant I could save you from this bitter end.' he said venomously, hatred for the newborn, that wrenched his Yuuki away, burning inside his very core.

'I know it. I knew when I married you. Yet I still love you.' Yuuki whispered sadly, reaching in to melt her quivering lips with his, one last time. The kiss was brief, but the passion he exuded lingered bitterly upon her lips, and she collapsed back into Kaname's arms with a faint smile upon her face.

'And I love you, in turn, my princess.' Kaname breathed quietly.

'I am going to die now, Kaname.' Yuuki warned. 'Please… try for our child; try to show him a tiny fragment of the love you give to me. Just one fragment. I shall see you soon; we cannot be parted for long, even by fate herself.' Yuuki said weakly, her body incapable of clinging to Kaname's lengthy form any longer. Kaname nodded weakly, raising her head to cradle him to her, muttering sweet nothings into her hair.

'I do not know if I can live without you, Yuuki.' Kaname said honestly, unable to visualise a life where she did not reign at his side, his queen. 'Without you I shall return to the cruel and ruthless vampire I truly am.'

'I believe in you.' she whispered simply, one hand faintly stroking his silky locks, a loving expression in her fading eyes. 'Goodbye, my one and only love…' she uttered, before she released the force upon which she had been clinging to her life, and died, peacefully in Kaname's warm arms.

Kaname felt his throat swell up in grief as he clutched her limp frame, already disintegrating, and allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek and splatter to the ground. The single tear was the only sign he would ever give to the world, of how much he had truly loved her.

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: *sniffle* I felt like writing something a bit tragic.

Please review with your thoughts :)


	4. 03: Fishing

_Chapter Three_

_**Fishing  
**_

**Characters:** Shiki, Rima

**Warnings**: None

**Background**: Shiki and Rima are both fishing in the lake together, and are already in a relationship.

* * *

_A thank you fic dedicated to the lovely **VampireKnightLover – **I hope you enjoy! Unfortunately I cannot PM you to alert you, as you use an anonymous account XD  
I've noticed these thank you fics seem to end up alot longer than intended... :)_

* * *

-

Senri Shiki was currently attempting to teach Rima to fish in the lake five miles from Cross Academy. Last weekend they had simply mooched in their bedroom with their usual snack: vast quantities of pocky. Rima had decided she wanted to do something different as she was bored with the lack of originality in their school life. Shiki had been struck by the idea of fishing. It was spontaneous, like most of their dates. Shiki and Rima rarely planned, unless it was necessary as they both preferred being impulsive.

Shiki could still vividly remember the days when they had played together as children, as teenagers, and now as lovers. She was always an incredibly curious child, yet equally ready to be disdainful about the world around her. She was cynical, incredibly so, and Shiki was usually the one to control her judgements. He maintained the cool, tranquillity in their relationship and she brought the life and gaiety that he so desired after living for so long with his depressed mother in solitude. It was a refreshing change to escape the sombre mood in his household and to be free from the responsibilities tied to the head of the house.

It was not that he blamed his mother for the life he had led; Rido Kuran left traces of his influence everywhere. His mother really had little choice; it was a great honour to be selected to breed with purebloods and advance the strength of the family blood. Her parents had strongly approved of her connection, and were thrilled when Rido Kuran granted their family a son.

Rima had always treated him as just another normal noble, like herself. She never mentioned his parentage, although she had no doubt been told by her own. She would happily make mud pies, and plan visits to the moon, never asking why he refused to play pretend family games, or why he lied about his father to other vampires.

She was special. She was his Rima.

-

"_Shiki-san when we are older can we go to the moon?" Rima asked excitably, clutching the little toy rocket in her hands as she gazed at Shiki with wide, adoring eyes._

"_Yes!" Shiki replied back. "Then, when we get to the moon, we can build a giant house made out of cheese!"_

_Five year old Rima appeared puzzled by this. "Why cheese, Shiki?" Rima asked, forgoing the honorific. Shiki took the plastic moon and held it in the air, before pointing at it. _

"_The moon is made out of cheese. See?" he said, proud of himself for knowing something she didn't. Rima clapped her hands enthusiastically in admiration and gave him another awed glance. _

"_Senri is very clever! Almost as clever as Kurosaki-sensei!" _

_Shiki shook his head vigorously in disagreement._

"_No way! Kurosaki-sensei knows everything in the whole wide world." he said in a very wise voice. "She even knew what pocky was!" he added, as if that proved his point. _

_A crease appeared between Rima's eyebrows as she considered the point, perplexed. She gave Shiki a very sheepish grin and dropped the toy rocket she was holding. When her voice came out it was very hesitant._

"_W-what… What's pocky?" she asked shyly, twisting her fingers in her hands, embarrassed that she didn't know what he was talking about. _

_Senri Shiki still maintains to this current day that his heart visibly faltered at this shocking proclamation. _

_Shiki stood up and grasped Rima's tiny hand in his, before dragging her off towards his house. Rima spluttered, and attempting to ask where they were headed. When Shiki answered, his voice was determined and forceful._

"_Rima-chan…there are some things in life that cannot be explained and you simply have to experience for yourself. We need to get to my private kitchen NOW."_

_-_

After nearly ten years of friendship, their relationship had finally advanced to the stages they had both been seeking. The awkwardness that originally came from their developing romance had disappeared, and they had returned to the same tranquil state that Shiki loved so much. People often were surprised by how they sometimes spoke in unison, and seemed so close that their friends had been pairing their names together for years. It was always 'Shiki and Rima' and always would be.

"Senri! It's not fucking working!" Seventeen year old Rima complained loudly, flumping herself onto the grass next to him, her fishing rod thrown carelessly onto the floor. Shiki grinned at her and leaned over to grab her rod.

"Wanna try again?" he asked, with the mischievous spark in his eye that she loved so much. She nodded and allowed him to place her hands on the fishing rod beneath his, blushing softly as his hands stroked over hers.

"You take the rod like this, see? You got to make sure your grip is _firm_." he pointed out, watching her concentrated face interestedly, completely unaware that she was concentrating hard on keeping her breathing normal due to his touch. "And then you gently flick the end into the water, like _so_."

Rima attempted to flick the rod like he instructed, but it fell short of the deep water and, now frustrated, she began to reel it back in to begin again. In her mind, it was completely pointless; she was useless. Rima unfortunately did not seem to possess the natural aptitude for fishing Shiki clearly had. She sighed heavily and dropped the rod, pouncing on top of him eagerly. He emitted a soft 'oof!' of surprise as she straddled him, her hands resting on his hard chest.

"I think this is more fun, Senri..." Rima said playfully, her fingers tracing the contours of his skin. Shiki closed his eyes contentedly, allowing her to temporarily take control, relaxing in the soothing sensation her touch brought.

"Hmm…" Shiki murmured, a few moments later. "This is nice, yes. But this is _better_." he said cheekily, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her down into a fervent embrace which she eagerly responded to.

Rima unfortunately had to agree with him; this was _much_ better than fishing.

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that... it was my first attempt at seriously Shima writing XDXD I'm not very confident about writing their pairing _at all. _I apologise if they were OOC, but please do tell me how to improve their characters. :)  
The idea of them fishing together on a sunny day by a lake was really cute in my mind though! I also loved thinking about where their mutual affection for pocky came from...! *is self confessed pocky addict*

_Thank you to my dearest beta, O-Mega Lead, for going over this chapter twice for me ;D (L)_


	5. 04: Wonderment

_A/N: Okay, so this is a little random drabble/ficlet/one-shot I wrote for A and N, for A's birthday XD I wrote it a few weeks ago, and put it on my LiveJournal, but thought I may as well post it here too ^_^  
It is very fluffy, as I believe a birthday fanfiction should be! ;D_

* * *

**Characters: **Yuuki and Kaname.**  
Warnings: **Slighty sexual hints..? **  
****Background: **Post-awakening, set at Cross Academy.

* * *

-

-

It was one of those beautiful days for the lovers that were entangled together upon the Victorian sofa. One of those days, where they had lain together for hours without a single word passing between them, content in their silence. To remain content in silence is a true sign of affection. There should be no awkwardness in true love.

The younger, beautiful pureblood female propped herself up upon her elbow and gazed at the elder pureblood male, whose mahogany locks were falling into his eyes.

"Do you ever wonder…?" she asked him, the ambiguous sentence trailing off before it could be finished.

Kuran Kaname slowly lifted his head and shifted his body to face his fiancée, an unfamiliar expression of puzzlement characterising his dark looks.

"Wonder what?" he asked curiously.

Kuran Yuuki sighed, and looked up into his crimson eyes. "What my life would be like if you had never awoken me."

Kaname paused thoughtfully. "I cannot be sure." he replied finally, deciding not to allow his pessimism to affect the mood; he did not have favourable opinions of the effect her approaching insanity would have had upon her.

"Would we still be together?" Yuuki blurted out, blushing as she did so. When she had been simple human Cross Yuuki she had often speculated upon what life would be like with the enigmatic pureblood. The conclusion had not been encouraging.

Kaname looked down at their hands and entwined their fingers, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "I would never leave you, Yuuki…" he whispered seriously, kissing her fingers.

"But…" she murmured awkwardly, becoming mesmerised by his actions. "What if…"

"Yuuki." Kaname interrupted with a strange firmness in his husky voice. "You cannot go through life wondering What If. What if Rido had found you when you were small? What if I had failed to protect you? What if you had told me you didn't love me? As I have learnt, there are no answers to such questions."

Yuuki sat up and crawled onto his lap, placing a hand on either side of his face. "Onii-sama…" she chided. "That isn't a real What If."

"Why… why not?" he asked desultorily, trying very hard not to be distracted by the close proximity between them.

"Because," she advocated, her lips upturned with a soft smile, "I have always loved you, and I will always continue to love you."

There was a heated silence as Yuuki expressed her love in the purest physical form. As they drew away, Kaname traced her lips with his thumb, wonderment in his eyes.

"Sometimes instead of What If, I wonder Why."

Yuuki's eyebrows knitted together. "Why…?"

"Why you love me."

Yuuki burst out into giggles at his absurdness, and the genuine bafflement in his voice; a certain rarity. Kaname looked up, a mixture of curiosity and disquiet upon his face. She saw that he was waiting for an answer, and snaked her arms around his neck to stare up at him.

"I do not know, Kaname. It could be many things. It could be your voice, your kindness, maybe even the way you kiss my hair. Perhaps it is because you understand me…" she paused, fluttering her eyelashes promiscuously. "Or it could simply be how damn sexy you are…"

Kaname chuckled warmly, his crimson blood-like eyes clearly reassured, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You are one lascivious, troublesome girl… You always have been so."

Yuuki laughed like tingling silver bells, evidently pleased that his mood had improved. "And what are you going to about it?"

Kaname paused before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Why, punish you of course. Hours and hours of rigorous torture, as is befitting, my little one."

Yuuki smiled mischievously – a smile which privately slightly frightened Kaname – and pushed him gently back onto the sofa cushions, and straddling his waist with her slender legs.

"Oh no, onii-sama." she challenged, beginning to slowly undo his buttons one by one with her nimble fingertips. "You see, I have a little punishment in store for you first…"

Kaname resigned himself to the cruel punishment the beautiful temptress had set down for him.

The things he did for her.

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: How I love writing about Kaname and Yuuki ;D I could literally write hundreds of pages of just their dialogue, but I won't, lmfao. I am hoping for an update of The Pureblood Secret within about a week-ISH. I have loads of work, with my new job, so we will see ;;^^_

_Please do review :)_


End file.
